Han Solo vs Vegeta
Han Solo vs Vegeta is a battle by The Sayain Jedi Description STAR WARS VS DBZ! SEASON 1 EPISODE 8! Which cocky loudmouth friend of the greatest hero will win a battle to the death! Fight HOTH - STAR WARS EPISODE 5 In the snowy town of Hoth stood a massive but iconic space-ship millennium falcon, Beside the ship was Han Solo and his friend furry friend Chewie. Han leaned against this ship and said "This really boring huh Chewie?" his furry ally then growled in agreement. Suddenly Han looked up to see a Sonic-Boom going off, Han readied himself while saying "We got company!" Suddenly Vegeta landed in front of the two men with his arms crossed, "Which one of you weaklings know where I am!" Han then asked "Who's asking?" trying to make sure that this man wasn't a part of the Empire. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and shouted "I'm Vegeta Prince of all Sayains!" Han looked at Vegeta in confusion and said "Prince of who?" Vegeta then said while putting up his hand "Well I guess your useless!" Suddenly a yellow beam of energy expanded in his hand ready to fire it when suddenly Chewie shot a blast from his gun at Vegeta's feet sending him flying. "THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD!" Han then said to his friend "Run Chewie i'll handle this!" Chewie nodded and ran off! FIGHT! Han Solo began running around Vegeta while firing at him, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" shouted Vegeta firing a massive blue beam of energy at Han. Solo saw this coming as he ran away from the ball blowing the entire mountain to pieces, Han kept firing at the Prince while hiding behind cover. Vegeta then landed at the ground and flew at Han, The Smuggler equipped his Light-saber and ran at the flying Vegeta. The Price of all Sayains tried a kick to Han's face but The Smuggler ducked underneath the strike and swung his Blade at Vegeta's torso, Vegeta barely dodged the strike and began flipping backwards before landing. Vegeta then began firing a barrage of energy at Han, Han Solo thought to himself "I hope this works!" as he used his Light-Saber to block the blasts saving him from being incinerated. Vegeta realized that Han was still alive as he flew at Han again and readied to blast Han again and finish him off, Han saw Vegeta coming and slashed blindly at Vegeta.. Luckily for Han this actually worked as Vegeta's chest was cut open spraying blood like a burst Water-Balloon, Han then swung again this time slicing the Sayain's arm off. Han tried to swing again but Vegeta kicked Han in the stomach launching him into the icy wall, Vegeta got into a stance and shouted turning him into his Ssj Blue form! "YOUR DONE FOR FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta then fired a golden beam at Han that was so big it could probably engulf a small building, Han barely rolled out of the way barely as an explosion went off that went through an entire row of cliffs and mountains. Vegeta then flew into the air thinking that Han was dead, The Smuggler turned hero then hopped into his ship and flew after him. Vegeta began firing blasts of Energy at the ship, Han made the ship dodge the blasts and fly towards him. Vegeta then shouted again "BIG BANG ATTACK!" Suddenly the blast flew towards Han and his ship. Han made the ship move out of the way and fired a missile at Vegeta, The Prince could only say "Oh Shit!" KO! When the missile connected with Vegeta it caused an explosion so powerful that he was completely destroyed, Han then landed the ship and walked over to his friend. Chewie then growled in a questioning manner, Han then said "Yes I got him Chewie, I got him." Conclusion And the winner is: Han Solo!Category:The sayain Jedi Category:Dragon Ball Z vs Star Wars Category:Completed Battle